


I'll Be Fine-

by aliciamoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciamoon/pseuds/aliciamoon
Summary: This isn't your typical Avengers fanfiction. This isn't where one of the Avengers falls in love with my character.No, this isn't it at all.This is Leela's story.





	

“Guys, we’re going to be late, so finish up your breakfast.” I warned my younger quadruplet brothers. They were all being so excited for school. I finished packing their lunches and packing their backpacks. As I followed them out the door, I sadly found my father sitting on the porch, with a knife in his hand. I knew what he was going to do. 

“Peter, come here.” He asked one of my brothers. Peter quickly looked at me, tears reaching the brim of his eyes. 

“Lee?” He whispered. Only he didn’t have to even speak for me to get in front of him protectively. 

“I told him not to do them because I wanted him to do his homework. I needed to do the dishes but I didn’t due to the other work that needed to be done. So leave him alone.” I said in the calmest voice I could manage. 

“Fine. Leela, come here. Now.” He nearly growled. I made my way toward to him in a slow manner until he yelled at me. 

“I SAID COME HERE!” He yelled. I basically ran over to him.

“You NEED to learn how to respect your father more.” He whispered in my ear. Then I felt something stab through my arm. I was about to yell in pain when a hand went over my mouth and silenced my cries. Tears overflowed in my eyes. He finally let me go when he saw the bus come around the corner. 

“The rest of your punishment will be after school. And if you’re late, I’ll just punish you more.” My father warned in my ear. Then finally I got out of his death grip and ran to my brothers, who had taken the chance to go to the bus stop. When my father finally went inside, my brothers hugged me. Peter, when he let go of the hug, he looked at me with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m so so...sorry, Lee. I-I…” He trailed off, breaking into sobs. The pain in my arm was subsiding. 

“Hey, hey. Peter, look at me.” I said. I lifted up his chin so he was looking at me before continuing. “That wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I should’ve done the dishes after I did my homework but I was busy cleaning the rest of the house and taking care of you guys. That is not your fault.” I said, wiping away the stray tears that escaped from his eyes. 

“Now come on, we have to get to the bus.” I smiled at them and covered my arm with a gauze in my backpack. The bus driver gave me a worried look but I gave a fake smile and pretended everything was okay. 

\-----

After school had let everyone out, I was waiting by the stop sign that was outside of my school for my brothers, waving to people as I waited. I looked across the street and saw that a man was reading something on a iPhone and wasn’t looking up. I saw a speeding car coming at him faster than a bullet. 

“Hey… HEY!” I shouted at the man but he couldn’t see me. I ran to him, pushing him out of the way before the car collided with me and everything went black.


End file.
